DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): As the health care industry quickly changes with new advancements, the importance of sharing current information both on a regional and global level becomes critical. The goal of this project proposal reflects a commitment to provide access to the latest research and communications technology for McKennan Health Services and its rural facilities via the Internet. The consortia members for this project include McKennan Health Services, and its seven Partners in Health facilities located throughout Minnesota, Iowa and South Dakota. The purpose of the Internet Connection grant for McKennan Health Services and its Partners in Health is to provide physicians and other health care professionals in the designated service area with access to the Internet. Project plans include: 1. Support the purchase and installation of the gateway system, associated connection for hardware and software connection. 2. Provide training, educational, technical and user support for Internet users at MHS and its Partner In Health facilities. McKennan Health Services is a regional leader in health care and the second largest hospital in the city of Sioux Falls and the state of South Dakota. In a rural state such as South Dakota, physicians and medical professionals do not always have access to everything that their urban counterparts do. Internet connectivity is essential in South Dakota, where three-fourths of the counties are federally designated as primary care shortage areas. To provide Internet connectivity to rural health care facilities would provide them the ability to access information from other health care facilities and professionals. This in turn will allow each of them to stay informed and competitive amidst all of the ongoing changes in the health care market.